nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fiefdom of Riverruns
The true and only Leader is the great Lord Harran Starryn III, as elections have been permanently outlawed. his lordness, acts as the main Lord, owner of every parcel of land, river, animals, minerals and services!. Everyone on Riverruns is considered "The Lord's Vassal and or Serf". Outside views The Fiefdom of Riverruns is a small, cultured nation, renowned for its compulsory military service, keen interest in outer space, and ubiquitous missile silos. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 29 million Rivermen are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The large, moralistic, well-organized government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Education. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 50.8%. The strong Riverlander economy, worth 1.97 trillion Silver Surubis a year, is broadly diversified and dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with significant contributions from Information Technology, Uranium Mining, and Woodchip Exports. Black market activity is notable. Average income is 68,073 Silver Surubis, with the richest citizens earning 6.2 times as much as the poorest. Shanty towns are forming in the suburbs of major cities, citizens are tied down and forced to watch educational videos on empathy, citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages, and teenage fathers are forced to join the army. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Riverruns's national animal is the Dorado Fish, which can occasionally be seen avoiding garbage in the nation's murky oceans. Riverruns is ranked 33,933rd in the world and 68th in Kingdom of Alexandria for Most Ignorant Citizens, with 26.09 Missed References Per Hour. Geography Riverruns is knoown like that due to being a fertil land crossed by three Great rivers and many creek, as well as small Lagoons and medium lakes. The riverlands are rich and fertile and populous. Ecology has become a major problem, the coastal erosion is causing havoc in the fiefdom, and enviromental damage is becoming increseangly dangerous to the living ecosystem, as well as the Rivermen. Riverruns's national animal is the Dorado Fish, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to heavy metals seepage into national waterways. Society Rivermen are hard-working are a mixture of hardy warriors, peaceful fisherfolk and devout smallfolk. Bastards and Orphans born in the riverlands are given the surname Rivers. The Capital city, is Harrenhall. The government is seen to favor Catholics, though people denounce it or reacts somewhat lukewarm. There is a Massive internet network overhauling. Loans are available for students from poor families. Neo-Feudalism Essential to this society is a form of subordination ("vertical of power") where informal personal dependences exist in the hierarchy. Posts at lower level are assigned in exchange for material obligations that are based on payoffs extracted from the fief, and for loyalty, whereas higher ranks provide protection from weak civil institutions (legal system). Subsystems may span several echelons, e.g. from street policemen through the highest police and political ranks. The Castes are: The Lordship, which comprises the Overlord Inner Circle, The Knights which are the Peacekeepers, and lower military and civilian power holders, the Bourgeoisie, a weak and dependant cast which is superior to regular people but can and is exploited by the Lordship. And finally the Commonfolk, comprised by everyone else. Economy His Lordness grants through "Homages" and "Fealties" the right to use and exploit his earhtly domains, to his Vassals. Every land is granted as "Homage" to a Vassal whom can cultivate it or granted in "Homage" itself to other Servant, to use it. The numerous rivers that run across their expanse are used for trading and the transport of goods. In times of peace fisherfolk in skiffs and grain barges pole downstream and merchants on floating ships sail on the rivers. With so much trade on the rivers, villagers will haul their grain and other goods to it to see it sold and carried elsewhere by the merchants. Wine can be made from small, tart grapes grown in the riverlands. the mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas, while gaining access to Uranium. employers may fire workers without giving any reason, as such workers are serfs to any enterpeneur. citizens however, are enjoying a recent large cut in taxes. Economy is broadly diversified and led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, with significant contributions from Pizza Delivery, Woodchip Exports, and Uranium Mining. Black market activity (Though prosecuted) is frequent. All-natural foods are becoming a major fad, Riverruns City's iconic yellow taxis are nowhere to be seen, Military Every sane 16 year old (Mayority of Age) Citizen is required to perform compulsory Military Service, for at least two years, following the ancient tradition of "Auxilium" to his lord. The Riverland Army is composed of a 10% Regular Soldiers, 30% Military Police Force (The Peacekeepers) and 60% Reservists. The military spending is on the increase. Justice Justice is written in the "River Codex", which acts from Below the River-Lord to every citizen, only he is above it, as he represents the Nation and Power itself. Justice is enforced through "The Peacekeepers", a Military Police force acting in both Civilian and Military Affairs. It's Marshall is called Lord Jorah "The Fair" Mallister. Category:Countries in Kingdom of Alexandria